Fame
Fame is a meter to measure how well-known and how skilled you are. It gives prestige and recognition to its bearers. Different ranks (or levels) of fame are displayed as tiny logos on the left of a person's character name. Usually it is also an indication of how experienced the player is. Where You Can See Your Fame The exact amount of fame can be checked by the number underneath your realm's symbol on your status page (the red square). Everyone else can only see your public display of fame - the icon on the left of your name . Each rank of fame earns you a new badge or sets of stripes and chevrons. It also changes your rank next to your name in the status page. You will lose fame points each time you die in either PvP or RvR. Death by monster does not count towards fame loss (although if any player has inflicted damage on you, you will lose fame proportional to the damage dealt between the two). By the way, before you pk, make sure to see how strong their attacks are. Second, make sure you see their rank. The colour of the chevron's next to your name denotes which faction you are from. Red is for The Empire of Siras and Blue is for The Kingdom of Lanos. Siras=> <=Lanos Fame Chart How to Obtain Fame You can earn fame points by player vs. player (PvP), a boss kill (Ancient Dungeon), or realm vs. realm (RvR) battle (Battlefield). Below are the rules for earning fame. *The person can be of any level but must have fame of their own. *You get less fame if you kill a person lower level than you. *You get more fame if you kill a person higher level. *You cannot gain fame from anyone with a white/purple name while your name is black. *When killing people with red '''and '''black names, you will gain slightly more fame. *If you die with a red '''or '''black name, you will also lose two times more fame. *If you die to someone who is lower leveled than you, you will lose more fame compared to how much lower their level is to yours. *You won't get any fame after killing the same person three times until the next hour. *You can gain fame by healing or casting shields on those people pking (killed a purple name),you usually gain between 1-3 fame points when the pker kills. *You gain more fame if the person has high HP. (For example, if you kill the same person, assuming he still has the same rank, level and color of name, you only gain 300 fame when he's naked, whereas you gain 500 when he is fully equipped) *When multiple players kill the same person at the same time (ganging), the player who dealt the most damage gains more fame than the rest. (Say the victim loses 100 fame. Player 1 took away 50% of the victim's HP, while Players 2 and 3 took only 25% each, Player 1 gains 50 fame while Players 2 and 3 only gain 25 each) *You can also gain fame by killing certain bosses like AWAKEN KOOII, TURTLE Z and CHIEF WOOPAROOPA. BULLDOZER and BULLDOZER'S BROTHER are the only bosses that do not give fame. See Beach 1v1 Dueling. Name Colors: The color of your name also affect your fame earning. White - You are an innocent bystander or attacking people with a red or black name. Purple - If you are in the middle of combat, i.e attack someone or returned an attack on someone, or you healed a red/black name (who has recently been in combat), your name will turn purple. Red- If you kill someone with a white name, your name will turn red. In addition, if you healed someone killing or damaged the victim (so that your name turns purple), your name will turn red. The new PK system implemented in the Halloween 2012 update made Red name last longer than 3 hours as before. The most practical way to return to white name is to get killed (by either monsters or other players) and get a black name. Black- If you die with a red name, your name turns black. You do not gain fame from killing bosses or other purple or white players with a black name. You will gain fame like a white name if you kill another black name. Black name will turn to white name in 1 hour regardless of whether you continue to PK. New PK system implemented in the Halloween 2012 update removed color clearing by re-login. You retain your name color even if you log out and log back into the game. The counter for the black name pauses during log off. RvR Fame and Stars: *Present at the start of the Battlefield event while registered with the Battlefield Supervisor yields fame equal to your level. *Being the prime attacker of the egg gains you some fame and 2 stars. *Stars are gained by killing the opposing realm inside the Battlefield. The max is 30 stars. You get 2 stars for 1 kill. *You lose 2 of these stars when you die. *You cannot lose stars outside of the Battlefield. *The color name that you were outside of battlefield won't go off. *PvP in the battlefield won't get your name red/purple/black. *You don't lose fame when you get killed by a knight or a mercenary in the Battlefield, but you will still lose 2 stars per death. PvP Maps To register to the RvR, you have to talk to the Battlefield Supervisor. In both villages, you can find the Battlefield Supervisor in the right hand side of the village. *There's also a supervisor in the beach and one in each of the realms' castles. *Places available for PvP is: Wingfril Island Beach, Island with the Lighthouse, Hot Sand Plains, Forest with Ruins, Forest of Grave, Desert Valley, Temple of Wingfril (Second half part), Lighthouse Dungeon, Arid Grassland, Pirate Ship, Kataru Mountains, and Lanos Plains. *Be aware that you can also be killed while in non PvP areas by the following skills: Flame of Kataru, Ice Prison, Multishot, Firestorm, and Sweeping Strikes. Ex., if you are standing by Sandbag when a Lanos is using Multishot on it, you will die (if you are Siras). *The only way a person in the same faction as you can hit you is if they use sweeping strike, and then use drowsiness. If you are in range the warrior's move will hit you regardless of your faction. This is a glitch that has yet to be fixed. *There is a glitch where a mage of the opposite faction can use their default attack and if your magic resist is high enough and the mages int is low enough the mage may heal you by 1 or 2 hitpoints. This only works with a mage of the opposite faction. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:PvP Category:Misc Category:Fame Category:Wingfril Island Beach NPC Category:Battlefield Category:Island with the Lighthouse Category:Beach 1v1 Duelling